User blog:DiagnosticLord/Final Goodbye: Quitting FANDOM
Hey there everyone! This is my very last and final post of this wiki. I am really sorry and sad to tell you all that I will be quitting the whole FANDOM community, because I finally lost interest in FANDOM and its wikis. Sadly, I will now end my association with all the wikis I've contributed to. Life has asked me to move on, so move on I must. I suppose upfront I owe you all an apology and an explanation. Due to some very important things in my life, I am going to move on, because I need to do something very different in my life. I will be working on another project, and I will also be doing allsorts of other productive stuff to do in my life. Whenever the wiki comes to my mind, first and foremost I think of the lovely people I have interacted with. Thanks to GoldenOctopus123 for creating this wiki, Thanks to MartinPlayZ2435, and everyone else for creating very good ideas and interacting with me! It has always been an honour to have me here! We have had some very good times together, and I will never forget you all. I really appreciate it alot. A part of me wanted to be back, because I had spent such a huge time of my life here, I had made so many friends and had gained such vast experience interacting with this awesomely wonderful community. I vowed I would never open this website ever again, but a part of my brain reminded me I had unfinished business here, So here I am. It has been a long time since I helped you all out with some groovy ideas, and solved some problems. I love all of you and your ideas alot, and I also love this wiki alot! Keep it up! I will always remember you all, and all your ideas on this wiki! I hope most of our very good ideas become a reality. I will miss you guys and gals so much, I will never come back here ever again! A piece of advice for all newcomers (and even experienced users) this platform - Wikia (FANDOM) for you know may seem as a pastime, yet it is nothing short of a stage. A stage where you can not only share your knowledge, but gain important life experiences. Throughout my wiki career, I have learnt social skills, how to handle problems, take the right decisions and most important of all, act responsibly. Don't take it lightly. Try to squeeze every ounce of creativity, every bit of effort you can. I assure you it will help you in school, college, your career or wherever else you may go. Don't ever let the wiki die; think of how you can improve it, even if it is only an edit a day. I seriously wanted to name the people who have helped me here and elsewhere in a very good fashion; but then I realised I could not name so many! Every single one of you here has in some way helped me evolve. It's true what they say - all good things do come to an end! For me, this wiki was "the good thing"; I have done enough for you to consider me as "the good thing"!! :) I really hope you all have a super good time in your lives, and most importantly, Have fun! If you have got something to say, say it now! Thanks to all the users who have made me so proud in each wiki: *'GoldenOctopus123': Thank you for helping me share your ideas with me! *'MartinPlayZ2435': Thank you for helping me with your fan ideas too! *'Kandykitty': Thank you for helping me get better! *'TheBlazingEye': Thank you for my feedback! *'OreoV2': Thank you for sharing your ideas and some feedback! *'Thesomeone': Thank you for helping out with the wiki! Thanks and best regards, DiagnosticLord (former helper) July 2018 - January 2019 Good luck, and Goodbye! DiagLord. (talk) 08:36, January 17, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts